Timeless Halls
by RemusLupin161
Summary: Timeless Halls is a story about the Marauders told through Remus Lupin's eyes. (I gave it a PG-13 rating just incase something happens)
1. Beginnings

Timeless Halls  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
It was a solemn house; a subtle and serene environment, that of which a little boy would be at ease to grow. The house itself, in a physical sense, was drafty and looked as if it would fall down should a large wind blow its way. The boards creaked and roof leaked, but the family that lived there seemed to be pleased with its subsistence. The family name was Lupin. The Lupin family in concert with its home was just as barren and remote, but filled with a certain meekness that concealed their physical "futility". The Lupin's were not at all conventional, in every sense of the word. Indeed this family was a congregation of a witch and three wizards. Amongst the complication of life and endurance one of the Lupin's appeared considerably oppressed. This was the youngest of the family, a boy by the name of Remus Jonathan Lupin. Remus was a particularly blissful child. He had short brown hair and his face was full of color and vivacity. He was a regular sized boy; he didn't appear to be very gangly or awkward but instead slightly diminutive and emaciated. Remus was now nearing his tenth year of age.  
On a beautiful Sunday afternoon in Wiltshire, England Remus and his brother Edmund stepped out of their desolate home for a brisk walk on the forest path. They both laughed elatedly as they entered the forest that surrounded their home. It was a light forest filled with seemingly pleasant creatures, unlike the forbidden forest at Hogwarts which Edmund had informed him of; Remus's heart skipped a beat at the thought of what lurked in there. As they walked and played along the path Remus turned to his brother, "So, exactly where is this new place you've found Edmund; I'm simply dying to see it," said Remus in a playfully bored tone.  
"Oh you just wait Remie, we'll be there soon, all in good time my brother, all in good time," Edmund said in a volatile manner. Edmund was much taller than Remus, as he was expected to be, being the older sibling. Edmund was a stout boy coming up on his second year at Hogwarts. He was a full year and twelve days older than Remus; who had this verity quoted to him consistently. Remus just smiled at Edmund as he trudged behind him grunting as he became more and more exhausted. The woods began to thicken as did Remus's anticipation.  
"Wait till you see it Remie, its fantastic. It's the best place to have our new hideout. It's full of thickets and groves and lots of undergrowth. Loads of hiding places that you'll be happy with, I'm sure." After making his short oration on the guise of the area, Edmund continued to walk not speaking again; Remus expected that he was saving all his breath for the walk. After some time they began to stray from the path, veering in many different directions. A mess of branches and twigs began to scrape at their clothing as the sky became darker and more ominous, leaving them completely dependent on how proficient their eyes could see in the dark.  
"Edmund, don't you think we should be on our way home. Supper should be ready soon", Remus muttered in a cynical tone. Edmund jumped at the sound of Remus's voice and turned as if terrified by something.  
"Remie, I don't know the way home", he said holding back tears. Remus couldn't' believe what he was hearing. Why would you bring us out here then?  
"Wha....what do you me....mean you don't know the way home?"  
"I mean.....I've forgotten where we are. For the past couple of hours I've been trying to find the way home. I knew where we were going earlier, but it's too dark to tell now. I......I think we're lost Remus." Now Remus knew they were in somewhat of a dilemma. His brother never called him Remus, unless he was annoyed or frightened by something. Remus had already wiped a few tears from his face and had begun wiping more when he decided to speak again.  
"Well.....why don't we ju.....just turn around and hea", but Remus's sentence was cut short by a howl; a howl that perforated the air around them as if popping a large balloon in their faces. Remus turned in the direction of the sound, as did his brother. Neither of them were prepared to cope with what they were about to meet. The color ran from Remus's face and for as long as he lived would never return; his entire physical manifestation yielded to the howl, not wanting to even catch a glimpse of what the howl belonged to. A dark shape moved quickly around them captivating their complete concentration. Panic began to swoop through their veins freezing them to the very foundation of their being; which now reflected the likeness of a living corpse. The two boys turned to each other with horrified expressions and then began to run. The darkness of the forest began to repudiate as they got closer and closer to what seemed to be a small clearing. Remus continued to run toward the clearing panting heavily the whole time. He looked behind him hearing the thump of the earth as the thing continued to pursue them. Edmund entered the clearing first, followed closely by Remus. The clearing was slightly dark, but nothing near that of the forest. Both of the boy's clothing was torn, nearly, to shreds. Blood percolated from a wound just below Edmunds eye, most likely caused by that of a stray branch. They slowed their pace not hearing the thing pursuing, or hunting, them into the clearing. Remus stopped short of his brother and fell to his knees, his eyes closed from the pain of his newly instituted scrapes and bruises. Neither spoke a word. They were both still shaken up by the event. Remus opened his eyes, but the clearing was now illuminated by the soft pale glow of a full moon. He came back to his feet looking around. At the frame of the forest he heard the same unsettling howl. He turned to his brother, but didn't move. The look in his brother's eyes told him that whatever it was they were going to meet it here and now; no more running. Edmund pulled his wand from the pocket of his day clothes. The shape moved from behind a tree and dashed in their direction. Remus's heart skipped a beat as he watched the approaching animal; for now he could tell it was not human. Edmund pointed his wand at the animal and looked to Remus.  
"Stupefy!" he bellowed. The spell hit the animal but it continued racing forward. Edmund raised his wand to the animal again, but the thing had already reached them. Remus turned to run but was knocked to the ground by the animal's ferocity. He laid on the damp earth trying to move, but it felt as if he might have broken a rib. He looked up, his vision blurry and oblique, only to see his brother running away. Remus used his arms to push himself up before he felt the weight of a large paw push him back to the ground. The immensity of the paw took his breath away as the animal shifted it credence onto Remus's lower back. It was then that Remus felt an incalculable amount of pain. The creature bit in Remus's shoulder. The meat that covered the bone felt as if it were about to be torn from his body. His blood shot over the already moist grass. He cried out in agony, and looked into the sky. A prolific storm cloud moved over the moon, hiding its glow from the world. The pressure of the paw on his back lifted. The creature howled again, but the howl turned suddenly into what sounded like the sobbing of a man. The pain in Remus's shoulder was so abundant that it caused him to pass out. Remus would remember this day for the rest of his life, especially on a full moon. 


	2. The Secret is Out

Chapter 2: The Secret is Out  
  
The stillness of the night was disrupted as Remus Lupin, now the age of twenty-seven, awoke from a cavernous sleep. Cold sweat poured down his brow and his eyes blinked fervently as they gazed around the room as if expecting to find a monster lurking in the shadows. His heart pounded in his throat as he recalled the nightmare he had just perceived. Fresh air swept across his face cooling him slightly and allowing him to think. He had observed the worst memory of his childhood; the night he was bitten by the werewolf. His mind raced as to why he would be compelled to remember such a thing. Maybe it was because that only a few days ago, on Halloween night, he had spent his time as a werewolf; and maybe doing so caused this memory to emerge from the depths of his mind. Lupin used the sleeve of his nightshirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead as he sat up in his bed. He looked over to his nightstand and grasped an object, the silhouette of which resembled that of a picture frame. He smiled, something he had not done for some time, before he put the object back into its place on the nightstand. Remus got up from his bed, stretching his drowsiness away. His heart had resumed its gentle thud, now that he had realized that all he had was a nightmare, nothing more. Lupin made his way out of his bedroom, paying no attention to the slight creaks and moans of the old floor of his home. He had lived in this home when he was bitten by the werewolf and here he has remained for nearly twenty years. A long time to spend in a little less than a "hole in the wall", as the saying goes. But he respected his mother's wishes and remained in the Lupin house, no matter how drafty and un-home like it became. The home was filled with bad memories and horrible feelings; it was an absolutely dreadful place to live.  
Remus entered his kitchen going straight to the icebox. He was still smiling recalling the image in the picture frame. It was the only thing that seemed to give him joy in these dark days. The picture was of himself and a few of his friends, three of which he loved the most; James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and of course Sirius Black. Although at this present time he wasn't exactly in favor with Peter and Sirius. For all three of them, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, had accused each other of being a spy. A spy to a loathsome and malicious wizard who christened himself Lord Voldemort; and for some reason this wizard seemed to be after James and his family. It is for this reason that James and his family are being protected by a powerful charm; one in which Sirius is the key to their survival.  
Lupin opened the icebox, reaching in for the eggs and bacon, the smile still present across his princely visage. A tap at the window startled him, it didn't take much to frighten him these days, and after the return of that nightmare it would take even less. He peeked over the top of the icebox and let out a sigh of relief as he noticed a very handsome tawny owl sitting on the dejected windowsill. He closed the icebox and walked ardently toward the window. He lifted the window, gritting his teeth at the screeching sound that emanated from it. The owl back away allowing him to complete his task before stepping back toward him, a trivial looking letter clasped in it's beak. Lupin took the letter from the owl and slipped a couple knuts in the pouch that was tied around its talon before watching it leave his home. The envelope's front was blank, it didn't even have his name on it, or his address; it was a wonder the owl got it to him. He turned the envelope over and was surprised that there was no seal. Whoever had written this letter to him had done so in a hurry. He opened the back of the envelope and removed the letter from it. Lupin noticed that the white parchment was folded sloppily in a rush of urgency. He unfolded the parchment and looked to the words written in murky red ink; there were only four. Lupin struggled for breath as he read the words aloud to himself, "The secret is out." He dropped the letter immediately running to his closet. Panic raced through him, much like it did the night he was bitten. His heart had returned to its space in his throat as he opened the closet door. In the closet, there was a broom and some very shabby looking robes. He pulled the robes quickly over his head and grabbed the broom. Lupin made his way into his bedroom and grabbed his wand from his bedside table and then the picture frame. He looked at the picture again, only this time there was no smile, simply a look of wrath. He placed the wand and the picture into a pocket just inside his robes. Remus made his way to the front door of his home. He grasped the doorknob with a pale hand, and turned to glance around his home.  
"I'll be back mum", he said in memory of his dead mothers wishes, "I'll only be gone a moment. I promise." And with that he opened the door and walked outside. The sun hit his face revealing exactly how pallid and feeble he really was. He mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground souring into the air, a new wave of ferment coming to rest in his heart. One thought echoed throughout his mind; a thought that nothing could have prepared him for. Sirius told. One of his best friends, his confidante, Sirius Black was the spy.

**_(Sorry it took so long for this chapter people, I've been a bit busy. Hopefully if this story is liked I could keep going with it, but if not I might remove it and start another. Just so you'll know I'm writing The Marauders and the Goblin Rebellion with my friend SiriusBlack161. We've already written a treatment, which is just the six dollar word for plot; to read that search for "SiriusBlack161" or search "The Marauders and the Goblin Rebellion Treatment". To all who have read this story thanks for being patient with me.)_**


End file.
